One Hundred Snapshots
by Princess of Rose
Summary: An entry to Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge. It's Demyx, plain and simple, in a hundred words, a hundred small snapshots scattered over the world... T for safety. Please R&R
1. Introduction

Hey ya'll! I decided I'd try Wishing-Fire's 100 KH theme challenge after I saw _Alacquiene_ do it, and hers is awesome. It's called _What ifs and Why nots_ and it's about Vanitas.

I've never done a challenge myself, and even though I've been meaning to, I'm kinda nervous. So please bear with me here!

The challenge is exactly what it sounds like- 100 themes, all about one character, only a hundred words each.

Hopefully this will be fun! I'll accept all the criticism in the world.

I.  
>Introduction<p>

The figure is small for his age, first of all. Barely five three, he sits with his face covered, dressed in a heavy black cloak. His feet can barely touch the ground, and he is shivering.

He touches his face. The wound has yet to stop bleeding, though he has been assured it will not scar.

"Who are you?" A voice asks him. This person has red hair, the reddest the boy has ever seen.

He says nothing, and touches his face.

"Hello?" The young man presses. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Demyx," he whispers. "My name is Demyx."


	2. Love

II.

Love

Love. Such a funny word, Demyx thinks, idling over a composition. He's nearly seventeen now, and has never given it much thought.

That may be because of the simple fact that he has no heart. Hasn't for nearly a year now. Not that he usually notices.

One thing does plague the young musician, though. Song is supposed to come from the heart. How can he write without one? He can hear the melodies in his mind, even now.

"Hey, Axel," he calls to the person in the other room. "What _is_ love?"

Axel pauses. "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

><p>This hundred word restriction is a biznatch... I aimed for something a little more lighthearted this time :)<br>Please review!


	3. Hate

III.

Hate

A figure stomps down the hall. His face is shaded in semidarkness and by spare pieces of hair.

They said to him that there is no such thing as anger, but he feels it now, and prevalently. Maybe it comes from pretending to have emotion, but the Nocturne can feel it now, and two other things. The first is green. The second is red.

He looks on them now with bleary eyes and a flushed face. The first, a tall, redheaded figure. The second, a short, blonde boy.

He pauses at the stairs, momentarily. "I hate you," he finally says.


	4. Vacation

IV.

Vacation

Ah, how he loves winter. It's the only time of year they are granted time off, even if it's for religious reasons and Demyx isn't a Christian, or a Jew for that matter. Any time off, he'll take. Any time away from the glares and mutterings and general feeling of incompetence he gets.

He walks through the town square, nearly dancing in the snow. His fingers are numb from the cold, but he doesn't care. It's winter, and the snow feels so good, almost as good as rain…

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" It's Roxas.

He only smiles sheepishly.


	5. Growing Up

V.

Growing Up

Demyx had to grow very quickly, very early. This may sound strange, given the fact that most people know him as immature, childish, and cowardly. But it is true.

Most of this 'growing' is strength, really, but not the physical kind- gods knew he has none of that.

His past is very nearly murky, but he can remember times- dimly- when strength of will was all that kept him from flying apart.

Like now, for instance.

He stands at the grave of his friend. The Proof flickers, dimly, red.

"Zexion," he whispers. "_Zexy_. Oh, my god."

And then the tears.


	6. Trouble's Brewing

VI.

Trouble's Brewing

"Hey, Demyx, kid," Xigbar says casually. "You've got a new mission."

"A mission?" He wonders, taking the cue card.

"Yeah, and it's an important one. Don't mess this up, kid."

"Wait." He peers from behind the couch. "Why'd they choose me?"

Xigbar looks shifty. "I don't know. Saïx makes up the schedules."

He blinks and rifles through the cards. "No. You know what happened last time. Isn't there something I can do instead? Pureblood patrol?"

Xigbar shakes his head sadly. "Sorry. No can do."

Demyx rifles the cards again almost manically.

_Approach Sora._

"No. I can't do this. I won't."


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

VII.

First Encounter With an Animal

Well, shit. This was just great.

Demyx clutches the utility knife to his chest, glad for once that he remembered to bring this along.

It's his fault, it really is. The day had just been so exhausting that he'd forgotten to tie up his food before falling asleep.

Of course, the scent attracted animals.

Having lived in the city most his life, he has no idea what to do in a situation like this. He holds onto that knife with dear life.

He knows enough not to run. Maybe, the animal will just go away…

His scent catches the wind.


	8. First Love

VIII.

First Love

Gathering intelligence. That's what he had been sent here for. He was supposed to have blended in as a refugee, get on their good side, find out what they knew, and disappear.

Something happened, though.

He never expected him to have gained their trust.

Most of all, though, he hadn't expected her.

They called her Yuffie, and she made it clear almost right away what she thought of him. He had been drawn to her, inexplicably.

He doesn't belong; true, not to mention he is feigning humanity.

But as she leans up and kisses him, he can't say he cares.

* * *

><p>Inspired by my own canon from a fic I wrote called <em>Nocturne's Return<em> where Demyx becomes human and ends up living in Radiant Garden, and being with Yuffie. I don't know why, I like them together.

Also inspired by a fic I saw on DeviantART, called 'Apart' by Layla-Pedrosa. It's really good, I suggest you read it. I haven't read it in a while, but I don't think he was sent on a mission there in that one.


	9. First Crush

IX.

First Crush

As a human, he'd kind of been outcast. Not extremely so, but enough to notice. The school orchestra, his own people, in the ninth grade, had even ostracized him because he played sitar, and that was apparently a 'weird' instrument.

Demyx remembered the first time he had seen her. She had been the only one he loved as a human in that way. It wasn't like he'd had a terribly long life.

First chair violinist. Pretty. Talented. What else?

He even tried to ask her out, once.

She'd just turned. "What is it?"

The words wouldn't come.

She scoffed. "Loser."


	10. First Tragedy

X.

First Tragedy

Back in a time when his name was still Myde, things were often shaken up. His life had sucked, yet been good in some aspects.

He lived with both parents on a dreary gray world. He was barely able to speak at all, he was so young, much less speak English like his parents insisted.

There was an accident. Bright lights. Some pain. Whiteness. Sleeping. More pain. A pale face with dark hair.

Then it was dark for a while, and when he woke up, he was alone, legally and emotionally.

Their deaths left a crying child in their wake.

* * *

><p>The document manager says this chapter has 123 words, sans this note. I don't know where the came from. MS Word says it's a hundred exactly. XD<br>Thank you all for your reviews and praise! They are very much appreciated.

-Alice


	11. Parents:Afraid of the Dark:Holding Hands

XI.

Parents

He was young in this one. Seven or eight. On a technicality, he did have a home. But yet, with the person there waiting for him, sometimes it was just easier to live off the streets. Besides, he doubted she would even notice he was gone.

But he was always prone to trouble.

"Hey, there he is!"

The boy whimpered in terror and sprints down an alleyway. He could hear them behind him, running faster.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done yet!"

He soon came face to face with a woman.

"What're you running from?"

He relaxed. "Mommy…"

XII.

Afraid of the Dark

It's raining. The power is out. Despite what one may think, the castle isn't self-sufficient. It relies on a bunch of generators in the center of the structure, left uncovered for the convenience of maintenance. It is an odd, sporadic generator. Anytime it gets wet, it short circuits, and the power goes out. Not like it rains here often…

Demyx loves the rain. And in the almost constant night the World that Never was, it's weird to think that his only real fear is being alone in the dark.

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"I'm… afraid of the dark."

He laughs.

XIII.

Holding Hands

Roxas and Demyx chase each other down the stairs. It isn't a game this time.

"He's such an idiot," Demyx mutters, jumping over a stair rail. He's panicking.

"Well, there's not much we can do now?"

"This is Saïx's fault. He _knew_ Axel couldn't do that mission…"

"…I hope he's okay…"

Demyx pauses. "Roxas…"

"Demyx, what's going to happen if Axel dies?"

"I'm sure Axel wouldn't go without fighting." It's stupid, trying to calm down his friend when he's not sure himself.

"I just couldn't imagine it… Axel not being here."

Demyx reaches over and squeezes his hand in reassurance.

* * *

><p>I've offically come up empty on my reserve of backup chapters XD I'm not so proud of these, but hopefully the fact that there's more of them is reassuring enough. I know it's "Quality over quantity" though. Sorry guys. :  
>Thanks to all those who reviewed. :)<p> 


	12. Popcorn: Cookies: Memories

XIV.

Popcorn

Ah, food. Demyx could often turn to it, especially after a bad day, and especially after a day in a primitive, dismal world fending for himself. He'd just had both.

The popcorn has no flavor. The Superior doesn't allow fatty foods in the kitchen, for which reason Demyx doesn't know. He picks at it lifelessly.

"…E-excuse me?" So soft a tone. Feminine. He turns around.

There is a girl in a white dress. Blonde hair. He never saw her before. She looks afraid, and cold.

"Hi," he says quietly.

She fidgets nervously. "Do you know… where I can find Marluxia?"

* * *

><p>XV.<p>

Cookies

Xaldin is, by far, the best cook in the Organization. Everyone's wondered, many times, if he was some kind of chef as a human. No one ever asks, though, for fear of the Lancer's reaction.

Demyx and Roxas sit in the kitchen after a long mission together, watching him cook wearily. Something involving some kind of spice. Neither of the boys seems very interested at all.

Xaldin scowls at them. "I don't appreciate an audience. Help me, or leave."

"Well, what are you making?" Demyx asks.

"Chocolate chip cookies," he says so seriously that the boys can't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>XVI.<p>

Memories

It seems like Demyx has been given the job of watching the girl, the blonde one. They need her, for some reason. He doesn't go there much, but he does bring her food when he does. She looks so thin, so starving.

She sits across from him now, in fact, doodling contentedly.

"Who are you?" He asks, because he doesn't know. She wore no coat. She had no chair in the meeting room. "A Nobody?"

She sets her sketch aside. "I am Naminé," she says. "I am… a witch."

"What is your power?"

"Memory," she whispers, and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting anything last week- I had writer's block and couldn't really finish these themes. They were actually quite difficult.<p>

I didn't originally intend to involve Naminé, but her. Whichever works.

Feedback is appreciated, but not required.

-Alice


End file.
